1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate to computerized control units, and more specifically, to sensors used to obtain measurements and circuitry to control power flow to powered equipment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Shipments of electronic equipment are often made in cold climates. The equipment may be subject to cooling during transportation in the cold weather. After being in a colder environment, when the equipment enters a warmer (e.g., indoor) environment, various components and compartments of the equipment may be subject to effects of condensation (e.g., creation of moisture) and fluctuations in physical temperature. The presence of moisture, for example, presents risks to the equipment, especially during the power-on sequence of the equipment.